Un Führer de 35 cenz
by Bony
Summary: Edward doit toujours 520 cenz à Mustang, et Mustang doit toujours la démocratie à Edward.


Disclaimer : Le manga "Fullmetal Alchemist" appartient à son auteur, Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

* * *

Ed : Je vous les rendrai quand vous serez Führer.

Roy : Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Ed : Le lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle m'a aussi parlé d'Ishval.

Roy : Fullmeta, je te laisse cet argent, pour l'instant. Mais tu me rembourseras.

Ed : Et à ce moment-là, je vous l'emprunterai à nouveau. Je vous rembourserai quand vous aurez instauré la démocratie. Même alors, je trouverai une autre raison pour vous l'emprunter.

Roy : Cela signifie-t-il qu'il faut que je vive vieux ?

Épisode 31, "Une promesse à 520 cenz"

…

Un Führer de 35 cenz

Il déambulait dans les couloirs, cherchant clairement son chemin. Les lieux avaient changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il faut dire aussi que celle-ci avait laissé le quartier général d'Amestry dans un piteux état. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis, et les très rares fois où il était passé devant le bâtiment, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de rentrer. A bien y réfléchir, il avait toujours fait en sorte d'éviter cet endroit qui le renvoyait à son asservissement, certes consenti, mais asservissement quand même.

« Monsieur ? » l'interpella une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il leva la tête pour dévisager trois militaires qui lui barraient le passage. Quelqu'un avait du s'inquiéter de le voir vadrouiller seul et sans uniforme.

« Hum... Je cherche le bureau du Président » donna-t-il comme explication, qui d'ailleurs était la vérité.

« Le bureau du président ? Vous avez rendez-vous ? » l'interrogea suspicieux le plus gradé, tandis que ses deux subalternes commençaient à sortir leurs armes.

« Attendez,... » commença-t-il en levant les mains en signe de bonne volonté.

« Messieurs ? » les interrompit une voix féminine et autoritaire.

Il se retourna en reconnaissant cette voix.

« Lieutenant... je veux dire commandant Hawkeye ! »

« Edward ? » fit-elle surprise en reconnaissant la menace. « Baissez vos armes ! » ordonna-t-elle, les trois hommes lui obéir sans sourciller. « Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer. »

« Moi non plus, à vrai dire » confirma-t-il, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Sergent, prévenez son excellence qu'Edward Elric arrive » ajouta-t-elle, en reprenant sa route, Edward lui emboîtant le pas.

« Edward Elric ?... L'alchimiste Fullmetal ? » répéta l'un des hommes étonné.

Edward répondit au murmure de surprises par un sourire embarrassé, avant de rejoindre Hawkeye.

« J'aurais peut-être du commencer par me présenter ? »

« Cela t'aurait sûrement évité ce genre d'ennuis. Mais comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'ici sans te faire arrêter ? »

« J'ai croisé le colonel Amstrong à l'entrée. Puis ensuite deux types qui étaient à Briggs, et Fuery... rien de bien compliqué. »

« Hum... » mais la jeune femme n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Elle frappa un coup rapide à une porte puis pénétra dans le bureau lorsqu'elle reçut l'ordre de rentrer.

« Toujours a te faire remarquer » soupira le général en voyant son ancien subordonné.

Edward lui répondit avec l'air le plus satisfait.

« N'oubliez pas de signer les derniers rapports et que vous tenez un conseil ce soir » lui notifia Riza avant de laisser les deux hommes seuls.

« Toujours aussi consciencieux, à ce que je vois » se moqua gentiment l'ancien alchimiste.

« J'aimerais parfois pourvoir transmuter tous ces dossiers » soupira Mustang.

« Ça ne marche pas, j'ai essayé. Cela m'aurait fait gagner un temps fou avec tous les rapports que vous me demandiez. »

« Ils auraient été plus lisibles ? »

« Hé, essayez d'apprendre à écrire de la main gauche ! »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, à se dévisager. Edward n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent insolent, opiniâtre et hargneux qu'il avait connu. Il avait enfin grandi, physiquement, mais aussi moralement. Et même si Roy retrouvait cet éclat obstiné dans les yeux du jeune homme, ils étaient aussi plus doux. Edward semblait enfin avoir trouvé une certaine sérénité qu'il méritait.

« Le docteur Marcoh a fait du bon boulot. » C'était une affirmation, et l'espace d'un instant, Mustang entraperçut l'ancien Edward, celui qui aurait hurlé avant de sûrement lui flanquer une bonne raclée pour avoir ainsi utiliser une pierre philosophale à des fins aussi personnelles.

Le général resta un moment sans répondre, avant de simplement acquiescer.

« Qui suis-je pour juger ? » reprit finalement Edward.

« Alphonse et toi, vous avez toujours refusé de l'utiliser, dés lors que vous avez su de quoi elle était faite. »

« Des enfants naïfs... c'est comme cela que vous nous voyiez. Vous, monsieur Hughes, le général Armstrong et ses hommes, même père et les homonculus. »

« Des enfants naïfs... vous étiez des enfants, Edward. Des enfants jetés dans un monde d'adulte et tu pouvais te donner tous les airs que tu voulais, vous pouviez parfois nous surprendre par votre maturité... mais cela ne changeait rien, vous restiez des enfants. Naïfs ? » Mustang laissa échapper un reniflement sardonique, « je crois que c'était surtout pour nous, adulte, une façon de nous rassurer. Toi et ton frère aviez décidé de prendre une route difficile, une route que nous avions tous écarté car elle nous semblait impossible à suivre, nous qui voulions tellement le bien. Et deux morveux y arrivaient, quoi qu'il leur en coûte. C'était nous les naïfs. »

« Ce qui s'apprend sans peine ne vaut rien, et ne demeure pas. »

« Et cela vous a coûté cher, parfois, mais vous vous en êtes toujours sorti. »

« Nous nous étions fait une promesse. Puis nous étions bien entouré, même s'il y avait quelques imbéciles dans le lot, mais même-eux veillez sur nous, n'hésitez pas à nous remettre sur le droit chemin, à nous soutenir. Et nous n'oublierons jamais tous ceux qui nous ont aidé dans notre quête. »

Mustang n'en doutait pas, car pour les frères Elric, une promesse ne pouvait être rompue.

« J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. »

Mustang fouilla rapidement dans un tiroir avant de poser sur la table, vers Edward, une montre d'argent gravé au symbole d'Amestri.

Ed resta interdit face cette relique du passé, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour la toucher.

« Nous l'avons retrouvé dans les ruines lors de la reconstruction. Je ne l'ai jamais ouverte » précisa le général.

« Je ne suis plus alchimiste d'état. »

« Tu n'as jamais signé ta démission. »

« J'ai perdu ma capacité à faire de l'alchimie, je pensais que c'était suffisant » ronchonna Edward.

« Et tu crois que l'argent qui tombe tous les mois dans ton compte en banque vient d'où ? »

« Ô ». Edward n'avait jamais été très intéressé par l'argent. Il avait de quoi vivre, voyager, étudier, et cela lui suffisait largement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

« Il est peut-être temps de mettre fin à ces petites vacances et que tu commence à mériter ce salaire. Puis je veux revoir le programme des alchimistes d'état, et pour cela pas besoin de l'être » annonça Mustang. « Je pense qu'il est grand temps que les alchimistes travaillent enfin pour le peuple d'Amestris, quel qu'il soit, que nous réparions nos erreurs. »

Edward savait très bien à quoi faisait référence Mustang. Ishval. Le nom de cette guerre... non massacre resterait à jamais gravé dans l'histoire d'Amestris. Réparer ses erreurs, en espérant un jour peut-être un pardon impossible... cela était toujours mieux que l'indifférence ou la haine.

« Dites surtout que vous voulez être sûr de ne plus avoir d'alchimiste plus jeune et plus doué que vous ? » décida de plaisanter Edward.

« Plus doué ? Vraiment ? » rétorqua Mustang, se prenant au jeu. « Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai protégé alors que j'avais de quoi te traîner en cours martial pour ton insubordination ? »

« Et qui aurait fait votre sale boulot pendant que vous restiez bien au chaud dans votre bureau, à procrastiner ? »

« Pendant que je gravissais les échelons à la sueur de mon front, tu veux dire. »

« Mouais, mouais... comme vous voulez. »

« Tu regrettes ton choix ? »

Edwar détourna le regard pour observer par la fenêtre l'agitation dans la cour, puis se focalisa sur ses poings serrés avant de les ouvrir.

« Cela me manque... ce pouvoir, cette capacité à déconstruire et reconstruire. Il me reste toujours celui de comprendre. C'est frustrant. » commença Edward d'une voix mélancolique. « Mais regretter ? » il leva la tête pour dévisager le général, « jamais. Si je devais recommencer, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. »

Mustang pouvait lire la même détermination qu'il avait su discerner dans les yeux qui semblaient pourtant sans âme du jeune infirme de onze ans. Et Edward Elric ne l'avait pas déçu. Il s'était relevé et était allé de l'avant.

« Avoir la connaissance sans personne avec qui l'échanger n'a aucune valeur. Et ce que j'avais appris en traversant la porte... je n'avais pas payé le prix, je n'avais pas mérité ce savoir. Il n'y avait pas eu d'échange équivalant. »

Le regarde de Mustang se porta automatiquement sur la jambe gauche du jeune homme assis devant lui. Il avait du mal à comprendre. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre une partie de son corps, ou du moins un sens. Puis il avait vu le courage qu'avait du avoir Havoc pour réapprendre à marcher. Et Edward Elric était passé par là alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant ! Et il trouvait encore que cela n'était pas cher payé ?!

« Non, ça c'est le prix de ma vanité et de mon arrogance. Et puis la Vérité n'a jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas reconstruire ma porte. Et même si elle ne fonctionne jamais, j'aurai au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé. Après tout, je suis Edward Elric, le plus jeune alchimiste d'état, un génie, le fils de Van Hohenheim » fanfaronna-t-il.

Même si parfois ils passaient par des phases de doutes, les frères Elric avaient toujours eu cette façon de retourner les situations pour en voir le meilleur, de puiser la force de continuer. C'était aussi cela qui donnait envie de se battre pour eux, car ils ne baissaient pas facilement les bras.

Mustang poussa légèrement la montre vers Edward.

« Je vais y réfléchir » finit par accepter Edward. « Il faut que j'en parle avec Al et Winry ».

« Je comprends, mais sache qu'une place t'est réservée. »

« En parlant d'Alphonse... je dois le retrouver à la gare dans une heure » s'écria le jeune homme en s'apercevant soudain de l'heure, mais avant de partir, il ajouta, « en faite, tant que j'y suis ». Edward fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche droite pour en sortir quelques pièces qu'il compta. « 500 cenz, exactement. Je vous avez promis de vous les rendre le jour ou vous deviendrez Führer. »

« 520 cenz » corrigea Mustang qui se souvenait parfaitement de cette discussion. « La dernière fois aussi tu as tenté de me rouler. Et cela fait presque un an que je suis à ce poste, au cas tu ne le saurais pas. »

« Je sais, mais j'étais pas mal occupé ces derniers temps... A vrai dire je vais vous reprendre 485 cenz... il faut bien que j'offre le repas à Alphonse » se reprit-il avant de ne donner que quelques pièces.

« Tu estimes que mon poste de président ne vaut que 35 cenz ? » s'exclama Mustang.

« Il vous reste encore quelques promesses à tenir. »

« Cela signifie-t-il qu'il faut que je vive vieux pour que tu me rembourses intégralement ? »

« Je fais entièrement confiance au commandant Hawkeye pour cela. Il vous suffit juste de rendre vos rapports à l'heure et que vous instauriez une vraie démocratie. Cela ne me semble pas très compliqué » ironisa le jeune alchimiste.

« La ferme ! »

Mais Edward Elric avait déjà disparu, claquant la porte derrière lui comme à son habitude.


End file.
